grandmaskfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirno
Cirno is a popular character from the Touhou series who appears in Grand Mask Chronicles. She appears on the same team as Sponge Pore, Iron Man and Takamaru. Biography Cirno is a young ice fairy who lives on the lake surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion. While fairies are considered weak, Cirno boasts incredible power that surpasses even that of her older sister Daiyousei, putting her on par with strong fighters of other species. Despite this, she is still underestimated by certain other residents of Gensokyo, partly because she is a fairy and partly because she's small even among her species. History Cirno was born two years after her older sister Daiyousei and grew up with her on the lake around the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Unlike her sister, Cirno picked up on the habit of playing pranks like most other fairies, only to be silenced by her victims. Unlike other fairies, however, Cirno began to learn from her mistakes and gain experience and intelligence. Because of her past actions, however, she was looked down upon by the other residents of Gensokyo, seen as an idiot and a weakling. Cirno then grew determined to gain the respect of her fellow Gensokyans and began training to get stronger. She gained her first true respect by fighting Utsuho Reiuji to protect Reimu Hakurei, the latter of whom had fallen into the former's geyser and been targeted as a "foreign substance". Cirno managed to hold her own against Utsuho until she reflected a blast from the latter that hit the boiler core, causing the geyser to begin to erupt. While Utsuho hid safely in a secure room, Cirno grabbed Reimu and attempted to fly out of the geyser before it erupted. Though unconscious through the battle between Cirno and Utsuho, Reimu woke up just in time to see Cirno barely get them both safely out of the geyser, and was amazed at what had happened. Before Reimu could thank the little fairy, however, Aya Shameimaru began to take pictures of and mock the beaten Cirno, causing the poor girl to cry and run from the scene. Back at her home, a crying Cirno was visited by Reimu, who thanked her for saving her and, after an emotional conversation that ended with them hugging, the two became friends. After that, Cirno began to befriend other Gensokyans, such as Marisa Kirisame and Sakuya Izayoi. Although she still had more respect to gain, Cirno became more confident and appreciated the new friends she had made. Cirno used to have fun freezing frogs and watching them thaw. However, she tended to fail one third of the time, resulting in the frog shattering to pieces, something she was not proud of. Later, she perfected her ice to only freeze the frogs without harming them, something that showed her just how much stronger she was becoming. Personality Cirno was originally mischievous and sometimes came off as rude, like other fairies. As she learned over time, however, she began to refrain from playing pranks on those she didn't know and act more polite. She also shifted any pranks from seeking her own enjoyment to letting both her and her victims have a laugh. Appearance Cirno has fair skin, blue eyes and lighter blue hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She wears a blue bow and jumper dress that both match her eyes, a collared, short-sleeved white undershirt that has a red ribbon tied around said collar, white bloomers under her dress and blue shoes with white socks. One of her most notables features is her pair of ice wings that come from her back, with three pointed ends on each wing which are roughly two thirds the length of her arms. She is also notably the shortest resident of Gensokyo, being even smaller than all of the other fairies. Relationships Daiyousei Daiyousei is Cirno's older sister and the only person to respect her from the beginning. Although she worried about Cirno's fate in the latter's early days of pranking, she is now proud of her sister from breaking free from the norm of other fairies. Although older, Daiyousei isn't as strong as Cirno, making the latter feel it's her duty to protect her if a situation gets dangerous. Both sisters share a loving relationship and will do anything to protect each other. Reimu Hakurei Reimu befriended Cirno after the young fairy saved her life, and the two have since become best friends and developed a sisterly relationship just like that of Cirno and Daiyousei's. Cirno appreciates Reimu for being the first human to respect her, and Reimu appreciates Cirno for further helping her to treat all species equally. Marisa Kirisame After befriending Reimu, Cirno began to spend more time with Marisa and eventually became friends with her too. Before becoming friends, Marisa tended to be somewhat mocking of Cirno, but just like Reimu, has come to respect her power and care for others. Trivia * Cirno is often associated with the number 9, due to her being marked with the ⑨ symbol in the manual for Phantasmagoria of Flower View". ** Although ⑨ was marked as "baka" (which translates to "moron"), Cirno is actually rather intelligent. *** Additionally, in the screenshot used for this marking, Cirno has double the health of the player. * Cirno is one of the only two Touhou characters to receive their own spin-off game, the other being Aya. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Touhou Characters Category:Female Characters